Wonder Sisters
by Azali Syria
Summary: Something composed on a whim really...influenced by events that are happening in RL right now. Uhm...basically how June and Melissa's tale to Japan kind of happened...idk...


**I know I haven't been too good at updating my other stories but I felt the need to get this one off my chest before I did anything else. Sorry about that guys.**

_Italics are thoughts btw_

It was a nice day gone horribly wrong. A day that June and Melissa Wonder would never forget. It started with Melissa's recent championship win on the tennis circuit and her parents deciding to take her out on a boat to the sea. Melissa had never seen any large body of water before so she was eager to go. They shared laughs and food, teasing Melissa that if she won enough tournaments, she'd run into her love interest Ryoma Echizen. It had been a secret…one of those ones that everyone knew by now, that Melissa had a thing for the young tennis prodigy.

"Their babies are going to be so short…" June teased, nudging her sister gently. Melissa blushed and looked away. "Guys come on! I'm far too young for that kind of talk!" she scolded.

"Hmm sounds to me Melly that you are plenty mature enough to handle a marriage and children. " her mother teased. They all laughed…aside from Melissa of course.

_Awww do they have to be so relentless about it?_ She thought to herself. None of them had taken notice of the foreboding clouds off in the distance. Ones that would spell trouble for them…in so many ways.

The storm hit out of seemingly nowhere to them. Tossing the boat about they fled below deck to avoid being tipped overboard. "Now it'll be alright girls…" came the gentle voice of their mother. She felt their fear and held them close. "Rita, don't smother them it's nothing serious." Their father, Katsuhiro replied. Rita gave him a scolding look before she smiled gently at them. "We'll all just sit down here and wait until it's over. Katsuhiro maybe you should get some rope and help secure the door shut so we don't get wet. Or at least use it to keep the girls secure. I'll find the life jackets." June grabbed Melissa and held her as both their parents went to work. Katsuhiro looked around for a little while before he sighed, exasperated. "I can't find the rope Rita. Do you remember where we put it?" Rita paused, closing her eyes to run the object through her mind to figure out where it was. Melissa stood up. "I remember where it was! It was up on deck! I'll go get it!" she offered, hopping down from her spot and running up to the top,

"Melissa no!"

* * *

Melissa stared out at sea with a look of pure horror on her face. She had yet to fully register what had happened but it was obvious to the other two with her what had just transpired. Her father was shouting and on his knees, crying, and her sister had her hands over her mouth, tears down her face as well. She turned back to the sea and continued to look. For anything, a sign that her mother would pop back out from under the water and they could speed over and save her.

They never saw that happen.

_Oh my god…_

* * *

**Warning: excessive ranting below….don't read if you're just going to call me a wuss or something.**

**First and foremost I kinda want to say sorry in advance…for the depressing intro chapter to this story for one and two…for the massive amounts of TMI I'm about to share. A friend of the family passed away a little under a week ago. My best guy friend's close friend committed suicide recently. And to make matters worse my grandma passed away a couple hours ago. This was the only way I could really cope. Because I feel really friggen alone and angry. Don't you just love the friends that tell you they'll be there for you, but when you need them they don't take that step to let you know they care? Or that they're even listening or there? Yea, I felt that a lot today. Some struck really close to home because for the most part, I've known these people for years. My best friend asked me if I was ok and said nothing to me after that. It really hurts. And during times like this you have to wonder just what does friendship and family mean to people? But I'm not going to get mad and hold onto this…because you never know when that'll be the last thing you feel. God sorry I'm rambling guys. Sorry about that. I feel terrible…**


End file.
